


Love ya self

by cualccino



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Asexual Agatha Wellbelove, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2018, Carry On Countdown Day 3, No Dialogue, cocd 2018, just my girl being happy and figuring out herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cualccino/pseuds/cualccino
Summary: there's literally no dialogue, its just my beloved Agatha Wellbelove discovering herself and being happy.This is my Carry On Countdown Day 3: Abroad so naturally I wrote about AgathaThank you for reading!!!





	Love ya self

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading I actually really like this fic, I think its really cute

Ever since Agatha has moved to California she has been living the best life she could imagine living. She has an amazing roommate named Chelsea, and a bunch of new friends that have taught her so many new things about America.

University is the best experience she could have asked for, no magic, no Humdrum, and especially no Baz. Live for her has been a dream, it’s always warm and sunny, her favorite place to go is Pfeiffer Beach in Big Sur, the purple streaks of sand are the most beautiful and unique thing she's ever seen.

She also went to DisneyLand with her friends, she got Minnie Mouse and walked around the park for hours taking in all of the sights and the rides, it was the most fun she’d had in ages. 

Life in California is teaching her so much, she loves herself and values herself so much more than she did in England before she left magic behind. It was the best decision she’s ever made. 

She’s found out more about herself also, she's found out she's asexual, and that its okay. She always thought her lack of want was a problem, something she should ignore or try to fix about herself. She always thought of herself as abnormal and that she should be ashamed for not wanting such a basic human want. One day, she told Chelsea how she felt, how she didn’t want to do those kinds of things and Chelsea told her it was perfectly normal, she taught her what asexual meant and that what she felt didn’t make her any less her, if anything it made her even more here.

And now Agatha and her friends are living their lives to the fullest, she's going to get a degree in veterinary services and she's going to work on horses. That was her real passion, ever since she was a little girl, she wanted to work on animals and make them better, she always felt a strong connection to her horse when she was little, that was who she was going to miss the most after she left, and she did. Her horse was like a best friend to her, it felt like she listened to her when she was on break from school and she didn’t know what to do about things like Simon and Baz.

After she stopped using magic she felt more powerful, she felt like who she wanted to be all along. She started to feel closer to reality, she always had friends who didn't have magic and who lived without it, they were always so strong willed because they couldn't do anything with the flick of a wand. She always wanted to experience that, how it felt to accomplish something without magic. So when she left her wand back at home in England she started to do that and it made her feel more connected to reality, more like a person not like a secret or someone who could do anything, she was someone who had struggles and she wanted that so bad. 

Her parents always pressured her into using her magic whenever she could, to do everything with it, to rely on it but she didn't want to, she wanted to live her life without it, to be independent and the life she's living now is just that. She’s living on her own, she's going to college in the best place she could have ever imagined, and she's achieving her dream. It’s all she could ever ask for, life is good and she's learned so much about herself, she's the happiest she's ever been, she loves everyone in her life, especially herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
